For Your Hand, Princess
by erindeane
Summary: Jack Frost, first-born of Lord North, was just like the other contenders, at least, for Merida. But he just might be a different brand of arrogant prince. Not like it's a bad thing. (One-shot.)


**A/N: This scene just came to my mind and I just had to write it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Brave.**

* * *

TITLE: For Your Hand, Princess

SUMMARY: Jack Frost, first-born of Lord North, was just like the other contenders, at least, for Merida. But he just might be a different brand of arrogant prince. Not like it's a bad thing.

A huge crowd assembled before the steep rocky wall, the air already stuffed with the yells of hundreds of people cheering for their bet in the competition. Normally, Merida would be interested in a rock-climbing race, if it wasn't for the fact that the young men were competing for her hand in marriage.

Merida sat alone on a small throne designated for her in front of the sixty-foot gigantic rock. She wasn't too keen on watching men, neither of which she has any interest in, compete for her in a series of five games (that she could most probably beat them all at). The third game—rock-climbing—was to be held today, hence, the huge rock jutting up into the sky in front of them. She didn't want to think anymore as she waited since she had already exhausted the thought of her doom of being married off to some random arrogant prince. She decided to stare instead at the birds freely soaring high over the mountains. Lucky them.

"What is it now that catches your eye, _princess_?" It was Jack Frost, son of Lord North. He appeared beside Merida's throne just like he always does before every competition.

He followed Merida's gaze to the sky. "You don't need to worry about us scaling a rock that high," he showed off a confident, yet undeniably dashing smile, thinking that Merida was eyeing the peak of the large rock. "We weren't presented as bachelors for the princess for nothing."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. You're only here because you happen to be the eldest son of one of the clans allied with Dun'broch. That's it." Merida cut him off sharply, but not without the grace and authority of a princess. For once, she actually listened to her mother. But only because she needed to remind the boy of her position so he would quit acting too confident around her.

Jack's eyebrows knitted together, giving her a hurt look. "Why do you keep talking to me that way? _I_ might become your future hus—" He earned a hard smack from Merida. "Ow! I was just joking!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I do not like these kinds of jokes?"

"That's the point of making them in the first place!"

Merida's face remained sullen.

"Just stop thinking about the Games too much," Jack continued. "This is the fate we've been given as the first-borns of our leaders."

Merida softened a little at the sudden turn of the conversation. That was true. They were all obligated to follow the traditions that existed several generations back. For all she knew, the princes were just about against this as she was.

"Fine then. May I ask you though, if you do not mind, _Prince_ Jack. Why exactly... are you talking to me?"

"To assure you," he said tersely, as if the meaning was already obvious.

"Assure me of what?"

Jack was looking calmly upon the gigantic rock. "That I'll be alright. And that I'll win."

"Firstly, I don't really care what happens to you. And second, you lost in _both_ the competitions last time. I don't think you have much of a chance at winning the entire thing."

"You're being too blunt, _princess_." He paused. Then, he looked up hopefully at Merida. "But what if I do?"

"Trust me, you won't."

"But wouldn't you want me to, though?"

Merida sucked in a breath. "I'm not going to smack you again for the sake of cordiality. And by the way, stop calling me princess in that way."

"What exactly do you mean by that... _princess_?"

"Stop that! It's annoying!"

Jack merely laughed. "Why are you so against this anyway? You _will_ have to get married someday."

"Please don't talk to me about that just now."

A horn blew off at the base of the cliff.

"Okay fine," Jack said to Merida before running off to join the other princes. "But don't be too giddy when I win."

"Don't worry. That won't be too much of a problem."

Jack glanced behind him as he ran, and, upon catching Merida still looking at him, gave her a cocky, knowing look. Merida just rolled her eyes and sat straight in her chair. She wasn't going to let him bother her too much. It was not like he was actually going to win.

Jack stood in a line among the sons of the other clans. Once, he had been a rebellious child trying to escape life's realities with games and pranks. But his father's people needed him to rise up and become their leader. So he did. The Jack standing here today was one who was ready to inherit his responsibilities, including the tradition of these Games. Jack rubbed his hands together as the horn finally went off, signalling the beginning of the race. He was determined to win this. A few days ago, he had expected to meet a princess, a beautiful and warm-hearted girl, flawless in every way. But when he had gotten to know Merida, she was not like that girl at all. Not like that was a bad thing.

Jack summoned all his strength to scaling the rock. Though he was behind in the competition, he will not give up. He not only _needed _to win this anymore.

He _wanted_ to.

Merida watched as the four men grasped the base of the rock and shifted limb after limb up its side. Young MacGuffin was doing rather well. He was obviously very strong and was able to bring himself up effortlessly. Young Macintosh followed closely behind him, however, Merida had to covertly chuckle at his poor technique. He was too preoccupied in showing off and looking good. Meanwhile, Young Dingwall could barely pull himself up a few feet.

To the farthest right, Jack tackled the wall with agility, using his small body to his advantage. He was slowly gaining on Young MacGuffin, causing the North clan to cheer louder.

Merida suddenly contemplated on the thought of Jack actually winning. Merida might believe that he was exactly like the rest of them: thick, pea-brained and too cocky for their own good. But the times that Jack was annoying to Merida made her realize that he wasn't who she once thought he was.

Another blast of the horn was made for the victor of the contest: Jack Frost.

He raised his arms triumphantly, then looked down the cliff happily towards his people-the clan that he would soon inherit. Merida pondered that maybe, there was something else to this Jack Frost-a man who can be a good leader of his clan, a man who deeply cares for the people around him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Wait! What was Merida thinking? There was no way she was going to get married!

The men had all gotten down from the cliff now, and everyone began to pack up and head for their camps. Merida also took off for the castle, longing to return to the solidarity of her room, when a pair of feet fell into matching stride with hers.

"So, like I said, I'm going to win this." It was none other than the heir of Lord North.

"Go ahead. I don't really care."

Jack grinned. "If I remember correctly, after the last two games, I said the same thing to you. Both times, your reply was that it was never going to happen."

"What's your point?" Merida answered despite knowing what Jack was going to say next. She knew that today _felt_ different from yesterday. But she chose to deny it.

"You're warming up to me," Jack replied simply.

"Maybe," Merida said coolly. "Or maybe I've learned to stop letting myself be bothered by you. Because I _really_ don't care."

"Whatever you say, _princess_," Jack teased before turning the opposite direction to the camp of his clan.

"Don't call me that!" But this time, Merida was laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
